Aurore Beauréal
|-|Stormy Weather= - Regular = - Scarlet = }} |-|Aurore Beauréal= Summary Aurore Beauréal is a student in Ms. Mendeleiev's class at Collège Françoise Dupont and a final contestant for KIDZ+ to become the weather forecaster. In "Stormy Weather", after losing the KIDZ+ contest to Mireille Caquet, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Stormy Weather, a weather-controlling supervillain. In "Stormy Weather 2", after being bullied by Chloé over her lowered grades and previous akumatization, she is once again akumatized by Hawk Moth into Stormy Weather, possessing even stronger abilities than before. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A, likely far higher | At least Low 7-C, likely far higher. 5-B via Environmental Destruction Name: Aurore Beauréal. Stormy Weather Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: 13-14 Years (Season 1 and 2), 15 years (Season 3) Classification: Human, Schoolgirl, Budding Weather Girl, Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Aurore= Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Stormy Weather (Season 1)= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 6), True Flight, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Can cover herself in a veil of air, Can make things float in air with her winds; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Stormy Weathers that would remain immobile until Aurore gets Re-Akumatized) |-|Stormy Weather (Season 3)= All previous abilities vastly enhanced, Elemental Manipulation (Able to control the forces of nature), Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Resistance to extreme cold (Ladybug and Cat Noir needed their ice forms to fight on equal grounds with her) Attack Potency: Wall level (Shouldn’t be significantly weaker than Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Fought Ladybug and Cat Noir about a year after they fought Stoneheart. Covered an entire Skyscraper in a twister), likely far higher (Created a thunderstorm. Cast a winter storm across all of France in middle of summer described as “the worst weather in history”) | At least Small Town level (Far stronger than before. Created a volcano in the middle of Paris. Superior to Princess Fragance, who could cover several city blocks in a perfume cloud), likely far higher (Comparable to other Akumatized villains such as Frozer and Weredad). Planet level+ via Environmental Destruction (The volcano that she created caused the earth to move away from the sun) Speed: Unknown | Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat and reaction speed (Comparable to The Mime. Dodged her own lightning being fired back against her) | At least Supersonic+ with FTL Combat and reaction speed (Can keep up with Ladybug and Cat Noir) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Should be comparable to Lady WiFi) | Class G up to at least Class Z with her powers (Moved the earth out of it’s orbit) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multi-City Block Class (Should be roughly comparable to Lady WiFi) Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized villains). Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down | At least Multi-City Block level physically (Should be at least as durable as before). At least Small Town level with elemental shields. Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman (Spent an evening causing destruction across a city with little to no sight of exhaustion. Comparable to Vanisher, who spent three consecutive days Akumatized while stalking Chloé). Range: Standard Melee Range | Kilometers to hundreds of kilometers. Her lightning blasts can reach cloud ranges. Could mobilize her winds across the surface of a skyscraper and sent Ladybug and Chat Noir flying across several city blocks. Covered Paris in a storm and her powers could affect all of France. Planetary with preparation. Standard Equipment: Her Parasol | Akumatized Parasol Intelligence: Above Average. Capable of becoming incredibly skilled at the usage of her powers within only two instances of being Akumatized for less than a few hours. Formulated a plot to move the earth away from the sun using a volcano. As Aurore, she’s able to keep as one of the top students of her school while working on her TV career Weaknesses: That of a hothead. If her parasol is destroyed she will lose her powers. If her Akuma is purified after being defeated she won’t be able to duplicate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ThunderWeather.gif|Stormy Weather conjures a thunderstorm FlyWeather.gif|Stormy Weather flies off IceWeather.gif|Stormy Weather creates an Ice dome WindWeather.gif|Stormy Weather creates a twister Stormy Weather can control the weather. She can control air and create strong wind; this also allows her to levitate, fly at high speeds and create hurricanes. She can create ice and freeze air currents, along with forming snowstorms and hailstorms. She can fire purple lightning bolts from her parasol that cause small explosions on impact. Also, she can aim them towards the sky; by doing that, the sky clouds up and, after a few seconds, a massive lightning strikes. In "Stormy Weather 2", Stormy Weather's powers become expanded to include "all the forces of nature". Consequently, she can create a volcano which generates enough force to move Earth out of its orbit. Ladybug notes during the battle that she's far stronger than she was before. Key: Aurore | Stormy Weather (Season 1) | Stormy Weather (Season 3) Gallery MIRACULOUS �� STORMY WEATHER 2 - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� SEASON 3 Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Element Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magma Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5